


Anchor

by tinyginger



Series: Haven, Maine [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Nathan goes to the dock to meet Duke so they can leave Haven together.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Haven, Maine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "Anchor" by Novo Amor and think of this ;)

Inside the duffle bag handed down from his father, Nathan packed clothes, his toothbrush, deodorant, a picture of his mother that also had his father and a very young Nathan in it, and his wallet. 

In the kitchen, the coffee pot was on. He hadn’t had time to sleep since getting back from the beach with Duke. He’d stayed cuddled in Duke’s arms for longer than he’d intended, but Duke didn’t seem to care. His father would be up soon anyway and need some coffee before heading to the station. 

As he sat in his kitchen, he wondered if he’d ever be back here. He wondered if they’d ever come back to Haven. Besides the friends Duke made in school, he didn’t really have any ties to this place. And Nathan sure didn’t have many friends here anyway. He’d probably miss his father, maybe he’d talk Duke into coming back a couple years from now, just to check on Garland and the rest of the town. 

At four thirty, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer and left for the docks. His heart pounded in his chest and his body felt light and the natural high he was riding caused near manic laughter to escape his throat. He was happy, excited, and he couldn’t wait to start the rest of his life with Duke. 

He rushed down the path to where the Cape Rouge was usually docked. He didn’t care if he was early and Duke was sleeping, he could let himself onto the Rouge and climb into bed with Duke until he was ready to set sail on their adventure. 

The air burned his lungs as he ran, it was a good burn, it reminded him he was alive. He could smell the sea and the old wood of the docks, and he could see the stars above Haven, and the lighthouse where he and Duke liked hide away from the world in. He could see the post where he and Duke “signed” the wood, carving their initials into the wood when they promised each other they would always be best friends, long before their first kiss. He could see the plank of wood he’d skinned his knee on when he fell trying to get into the Rouge and was just a little too distracted by an already half naked Duke. He could see… 

He could see an empty space where the Cape Rouge should be docked. 

His heart sank. His lungs were void of all air, as if he’d been punched. His eyes stung, but not from the salty air. His body trembled. 

He let out a broken gasp, “no.” 

Duke had left… without him. 

By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon and sleepy Haven started to wake up, Nathan was sitting on the dock. His legs hanging over the side where, if the Rouge was there, would be crushed by the ship. Tear tracks dried and stained his face. He was no longer shaking, no longer crying, no longer sad, no longer angry. He was nothing. He was numb. 

He blinked then gasped. Fear welling up in his body. Without hesitation he slammed his shaking fist into the hard wood of the dock he sat on. 

Crack!

“Fuck!” Nathan groaned as he cradled his throbbing hand to his chest. 

As pain filled his body so did relief. He could feel. He could feel his body. 

“Nathan?” A familiar, and unwanted voice called to him from somewhere behind him. “Why are you out here? Your Dad said you were going on a trip.”

“Plans changed.” Nathan replied, not looking back at the man. 

Dwight sat next to the young man and sighed, “He left didn’t he?”

“Is his boat here?” 

“Dumb question, sorry.” Dwight cringed, and took in Nathan’s bloody, bruised, and swelling hand. “What happened?”

“Fell.”

“Sure you did.” Dwight rolled his eyes. “You should get that looked at.”

“Okay.”

Dwight sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to get much more than one word responses from Nathan, and honestly he was glad to even get that. Nathan had this infuriating habit of locking himself away in order to protect himself from others. He was good at being quiet, always was. 

“You gonna let me help you?”

Nathan shrugged, still watching the empty space.

“Alright, I’ll take that as a yes.” Dwight said. “What do you need? Besides ice for your hand.”

“Take me somewhere?” Nathan whispered. “Anywhere… away from Haven.”

Dwight was quiet for a moment, he’d never heard Nathan so defeated, in all the years he’s known him. 

“Great, I’ll take you to go get that hand looked at and while you’re getting fixed up I’ll pack and grab the tents.” Dwight told him. “I’ll also let your Dad know we’re going on a camping trip.”

Nathan nodded and allowed Dwight to guide him away from the empty dock where Duke should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! They WILL meet again.


End file.
